My Kid Boyfriend!
by EternalBlood
Summary: This story sort of came to me after reading another similar idea, however mine is going to be very different. During a mission Ron is suddenly turned into a five year! How will Kim deal with her boyfriend being a kid? And can Wade return Ron to normal?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone I'm a huge KP fan and always enjoyed Kim and Ron moments throughout the series, I guess that's why season 4 has always been my favorite season. Anyway this takes place sometime after car alarm but before baby Hana comes into the picture. **_

_**My Kid Boyfriend!**_

_Chapter 1 _

_Kim and Ron were yet on another mission to stop Dr. Drakken. Kim was using her cheerleading skills to avoid being shot by some laser gun that Shego was shooting at her with._

"_Shego hurry and shoot her!" Drakken shouted angrily. _

"_Why don't you try telling her to stand still then!" Shego growled furiously. She was seriously getting ticked that the girl kept dodging her. _

_Meanwhile Ron tried to sneak up behind Shego but Drakken had gotten in front of him. "Nice try buffoon" _

"_Oh come on can't you remember my name!" Ron whined. _

"_Your name isn't necessary to be remembered" Drakken laughed. _

_Ron fake hurt. "Ouch man that hurts" _

_While Ron was arguing with Drakken, Rufus took his chance to jump onto Shego's head causing her to growl angrily trying to get naked mole rat off of her. She started losing her control over the machine while attempting to catch Rufus. The laser nearly hit Drakken but he was able to duck. However Ron wasn't so lucky as he was suddenly hit by the laser. It caused him such an extreme amount of pain that he started crying out in pure agony falling to the ground. _

"_RON!" Kim shouted. She quickly ran for the machine to stop it but Rufus was able to shut the machine off by pressing the big red button. _

"_Shego I said to hit Kim not the buffoon!" shouted Drakken. _

"_It's not my fault!" she growled. _

_Kim wanted so badly run to Ron's aid but she stood her ground in front of him a few feet away blocking any opening attacks. _

"_You two are going to be wishing you were never born once I'm through with you, nobody hurts my boyfriend!" Kim growled. Shego and Drakken both suddenly surprised by the lack of zero emotion in the teen hero's voice. They've seen her mad before but never like how she was now. _

"_Whatever let's leave this place Shego the machine has been ruined thanks to that annoying pest" Drakken said pointing to Rufus. Rufus had chewed up all the wires so that the two villains couldn't use it any longer. _

"_Fine by me" Shego said happy to leave. She quickly grabbed the hover cart before Kim could reach to her. Dr. D had jumped in with Shego making their escape. _

"_You think your all that Kim Possible, but you're not!" Drakken shouted. _

_Kim grumbled annoyed that they had gotten away but then she remember Ron, she quickly ran to his aid and her eyes went completely wide at what she saw. She saw a five year old looking Ron sitting on the floor looking at the area in confusion. His clothes had shrunk to fit his size. Kim couldn't believe it her boyfriend was now a kid! _

_**TBC**_

_**I know the first chapter is short but this is just the intro, anyway I hope you guys like it! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Kim kept staring at Ron in complete awe, he turned around and finally noticed her._

_He scratched his head in utter confusion looking extremely cute in Kim's eyes. "Um KP why you so big?" he asked. His voice sounding just like a mall child's voice, speaking as best as he could for a five year old. _

_Kim turned her Kimmunicator watch on to see Wade on the screen. "Wade we got a major sitch here" _

"_What's up Kim, were you able to catch Drakken and Shego?" he asked. _

"_So not, they both got away but that's the least of our worries, Shego was shooting a laser gun at me but it hit Ron instead, and we'll look!" _

_Wade nearly fell out of his chair as he saw Ron in kid form. He did a quick scan over Ron to which he didn't even feel and did some quick typing. _

"_What did you find?" Kim asked._

"_This is weird Kim, it looks like he has most of his memories still in tack but he also has the mind of a simple 5 year old" he explained._

_Kim started to hear some sniffing and glanced at Ron she could see he was getting upset and about to cry, she cursed at herself for ignoring him for so long. She walked over to the frighten to child to bring her in her arms but to her surprised he backed away. _

"_Ron?" she asked confused._

_He clutched his head with his tiny hands. "I don't know what's going on, evereweething is so confusing" His voice was trembling and his little form was shaking, it broke Kim's heart to see her boyfriend like this. _

"_Ron don't worry I promise everything is going to be ok, we'll find a way to get you back to normal" Kim vowed. _

_Kim sighed that he still would come close to her, why was he acting scared of her? Wade said he had most of his teenage memories in him. _

"_Wade will you be able to turn Ron back to normal?" she asked. _

"_Let me scan the machine" said Wade._

_Kim stood up and aimed her watch at the laser gun. _

"_Sorry Kim the machine is fried, it's going to take at least 2 weeks or so to fix it right" Wade answered. _

_Rufus climbed up to Kim's shoulder. "Uh, sorry" he mutter head down in shame. _

_Kim sighed and petted the naked mole rat. "It's all right Rufus I know you did it to keep Shego from hurting Ron again we didn't realize he had been changed into a child then" _

"_Kim I'll have someone come pick the machine up and bring it to my place, meanwhile your ride will be hear in a few minutes to bring you guys back to Middleton" _

"_Thanks Wade, keep me posted on the machine" _

_Kim walked over back to Ron again kneeling to his level. "Listen Ron I know your scared and confused but it's me Kim, you know you can trust me right?" she asked gently. _

_Ron looked up at Kim; he still couldn't understand what was happening but his heart was telling him to trust Kim. He knew Kim would never hurt him, at that moment all of his memories since he met Kim finally came flooding back at him. He grabbed his head screaming in pain the memories were rushing back so quickly it hurt him._

"_Ron!" Kim shouted with worry. She quickly brought the crying child into arms. "Ron what's wrong? What's hurting?" she asked quickly in mission mode. She couldn't believe this was happening, her boyfriend was not only a child but also in pain and she couldn't even help him! _

_After a few seconds to which felt like eternity to Kim, Ron finally stopped screaming and crying. He looked up at Kim with the most innocent eyes ever. "I wemember everweething" (Remember he is five so his speech isn't going to be perfect) _

"_But why did you have to feel pain to remember?" Kim asked. _

"_I don't know, but I wemember I'm not really 5, I'm 17. You and me are dating now, but Drakken's scary machine changed me into a kid again. Ug KP this is so sick and wrong!" Ron cried. _

_Kim sighed in relief at least she was starting to see some of the old Ron in this cute little child. She stood up with Ron in her arms. "Don't worry Ron, Wade said he would be able to fix the machine in about 2 weeks or so, you'll be back to normal before you know it"_

_Ron's eyes went wide. "Two weeks!" he cried. _

_Kim nodded. "I know it's going to be hard to deal with Ron, but you won't be alone ok" Kim promised. At that moment Rufus jumped onto his owner's tiny shoulder._

"_Whoa Rufus you look pretty big now" he said. _

_Kim smiled and walked out of the layer for once with it not blowing up in their faces which was rather nice. On the way home Ron had fallen asleep in Kim's arms, she couldn't blame the poor kid to be so exhausted. When she saw Ron being shot by the laser and hearing his painful cry, it was like she was being stabbed in the heart. She had never heard such a cry from him in all the years she has known him, and then he had to feel pain again just to remember everything. She vowed at that moment the next time she saw Drakken and Shego she was going to use her full strength on them for making her boyfriend suffer! By the time Kim and Ron made it home it was nearly dinner time, Kim was glad she was able to make it home in time to spend time with the family. But she wasn't sure how she was going to explain this sitch to her parents, or Ron's parent's for that matter. _

_Kim thanked her ride than headed inside her home with the still sleeping Ron in her arms. When Kim walked into the kitchen her father looked up at his daughter holding a small child that looked like Ron, only one thought ran through his mind. _

"_Kimberly Ann Possible what is the meaning of this!" her father asked shocked. At that moment Mrs. Possible walked into the kitchen to see what her husband was yelling at, that's when she noticed a small looking version of Ron, she stared at her daughter in pure confusion. _

_Kim cheeks flared red. "Dad it's not what you think!" she quickly replied. She couldn't believe her father would suddenly come to that kind of conclusion!_

"_Why don't you try explaining to us what's going on Kimmie" her mom suggested._

_Kim was more than grateful that her mother didn't suddenly freak out like her dad, she loved her dad to bits but sometimes he could quickly jump to sudden conclusions. Kim felt Ron snuggle closer to her and she couldn't help but smile._

"_Kimmie-cub" said James._

_Kim looked at her parents and put her serious face on. "Ron and I were on a mission to stop Drakken and Shego like usual and Shego was trying to shoot me with some unknown laser but Ron was accidently hit and turned into a child again. Wade is having someone deliver the machine to his home so he could work on it. Rufus had chewed up all the wires in order to prevent Shego or Drakken from being able to use it again on us, but Wade said it's going to be at least 2 weeks or so before he can have it fully fixed" Kim explained. _

"_Have you called Ron's parents yet?" Mrs. Possible asked._

_Kim sighed rubbing her temples with her left hand, still holding Ron carefully in her right arm. "Not yet, I was going to after explaining the sitch to you guys" Kim answered._

_Mrs. Possible nodded and went to bring the phone to her. "Is Ron going to be staying here then tonight?" she asked. _

_Kim shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it much, I guess he could if he wanted to" _

"_Good, then he can sleep in the twin's room, there at a sleep over tonight anyway" said Mr. Possible _

_Kim rolled her eyes at her father, she would much prefer to have him sleeping with her so she could keep an on him, she knew Ron was going through a hard time with all of this, and he probably wasn't going to like the idea of being alone. Mrs. Possible held her arms out offering to take Ron so that Kim could call his parents. She almost didn't want to give the child up. Kim was feeling extremely protective of her boyfriend now more than ever since he's been turned into a helpless child, but she knew her mother would never do anything to hurt Ron. She gently gave Ron to her mom and went into the living room to call Ron's parents. _

_They were more than surprised to hear that their Ron had been turned into a child again. They said it would be fine for Ron to stay with her tonight, knowing their son was going to need Kim more than anyone at the moment. Kim had promise his parents that she would definitely get Ron back to normal and they trusted Kim because she has never once let them down when it came to Ron's safety. It was why they trusted her so much to let Ron go on those crazy missions with her in the first place. Kim thanked Ron's parents for their understanding and bid them a good night. _

_When Kim had gotten off the phone she heard crying from the kitchen. She quickly ran to see Ron crying and struggling in her mother's arms. She went up to Ron and her mother. "Mom's what happened?" Kim asked. _

"_I don't know he suddenly woke up and just started crying" Mrs. Possible quickly explained. _

_Kim took Ron and brought him into arms patting his back trying sooth the sudden frighten Ron. "Ron it's ok I'm right here" Kim soothed. After a few moments Kim pulled Ron back to look at him. _

"_I sorry KP, I woke up and didn't recognize your mommy, my memories keep messing with me. I woke up and saw you gone, I got scared" he said shamefully. He truly felt like a helpless child, unable to understand anything that's going on around him, not always remembering every little detail like he use to. He hated feeling like a cry baby; he was the worst boyfriend ever! _

_Kim gave Ron a small smile. "It's no big Ron, I'm guessing because you were changed into a child your emotions and memories are pretty confused right now and you might not be able to fully control them for a while" _

_He sighed. "This is just too weird"_

"_How about we get you something to eat?" Kim suggested. She knew Ron could use any kind of distraction right now. Rufus came up to Kim's shoulder jumping up and down._

"_Cheese!" _

_Kim chuckled. "You still remember Bueno Nacho don't you Ron?" Kim asked with a sly grin. _

"_Of course I do!" he cheered. _

"_Mom, dad do you mind if the two of us go out? I was looking forward to dinner time with the family but the tweebs aren't here anyway and Ron could really use some cheering up" Kim asked._

_Her parents smiled. "Sure thing dear, just be back no later than 9, Ron is a child again so he needs to go to bed early"_

"_Awe come on" Ron moaned._

_James chuckled. "Ok 9:30 and no later" Mrs. P changed. _

"_Thanks Mom, Dad, love you both" she said before giving them both a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbing her keys. Before stopping at the door she had a thought and walked back to the kitchen, Ron was standing on the floor now wondering what Kim was doing now. _

"_What is it Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked._

"_Do we still have any old car seats that I can use? I know Ron is going to hate it but it is that law for a child his age and size to be in one" asked Kim. _

"_I think we should have one stored in the garage somewhere" James answered. He got up and Kim followed him to the garage, Ron also came to see what was going on. _

"_Umm KP I thought we were leaving?" he asked in his cute childlike voice. _

_While her father was looking through some old things in the garage Kim turned to face little Ron. "We are but I need something first, you're probably not going to like this, but unfortunately it is the law for a child your age and size" Kim explained. _

_Ron was extremely confused until James finally found what he was looking for, it was one of the twin's old car seats. _

"_No way you can't be serious KP!" Ron shouted. _

"_Sorry Ron, but I can't really explained to a cop that your really a 17 year old stuck in a child's body, they wouldn't buy it" Kim explained. _

"_But this isn't fair! I'm not a kid!" _

"_Umm Ron at the moment you kind of are, look I know this isn't fair but it's only going to be for a few weeks" _

_While Kim was trying to calm Ron down James went to the front drive way to put the car seat in the back seat of Kim's car. _

"_But I don't want to be treated like a child!" _

"_Ron we can't really do anything about it; and I'm not trying to treat you like a child. I just want to make sure that you're safe and protected" Kim explained._

_He folded his arms grumbling some words. He understood Kim was trying to keep him safe but his emotions were making him uneasy, being seen as a child to the public eye was going to be bad enough but to have Kim suddenly treat him like one didn't make him feel any better not to mention Kim is suppose to be his girlfriend, how much of loser can he be having to sit in a baby car seat. Kim felt bad for Ron now and a little guilty for pulling this out on him just when she was starting to make him forget the situation he was in even for a little while, but she knew she had to do this. Although the chances of her ever being pulled over were very slim she knew she still wanted Ron to be fully protected._

"_Ok Kim, it's ready" said her father._

"_Thanks dad, let's go Ron it's already 7 and we need to be back by 9:30" _

_Ron grumbled again and followed Kim to the car with Rufus following little Ron. Kim had opened the door to the back seat and Ron glared at the car seat with as much hate as any little 5 year old could. Kim sighed and gently lifted Ron placing him the old car seat and buckling him up safely, Rufus sat in Ron's lap. Kim closed the door once she had Ron settled and went to the driving seat. Most of the ride was quiet as Kim was trying to think of way to cheer Ron up._

"_Listen Ron I'm sorry about the seat" said Kim not taking her eyes off the road._

_This time Ron sighed. "It's ok KP, I'm sorry to. I can't control my emotions wight now. I feel like a weal loser and a pathetic cwy baby. I'm suppose to be your boyfriend but now I'm just a helpless child that can't do nothing" said Ron shamefully. (Awe poor little Ron!) _

_Kim's heart literally broke for Ron. "Ron you are not a loser; or a pathetic cry baby. This whole sitch isn't your fault, it's Drakken and Shego's. But child or not you're still my boyfriend and I'm going to help you through this just like I have in the past. You and I are a team and we stick together no matter what!" Kim replied with seriousness. She meant every word and she wanted Ron to believe that she wasn't going to be leaving him any time soon just because he was suddenly turned into a child. _

_Ron listen to every word Kim had said and he could tell that she was dead serious about not leaving him, it made his heart swell up with joy. He couldn't understand what he did in his life to deserve such an amazing girlfriend but he was truly grateful that Kim was always there for him through thick and in thin since they were kids. And now when he needed her the most she was proving to him that she was still there for him and always would be, he smiled as more memories of their life came flashing through his mind. This time he felt no pain just sheer happiness of all the good times together, of all the times Kim had kept cheering him on even when people didn't believe in him, she always did. _

"_Thanks KP, I feel better" he said._

_Kim smiled as she pulled into the parking lot of Bueno Nacho. "Good now let's get some food, little boy"_

"_KP!" he whined. _

_Kim chuckled. "Hush you're my little boy" she grinned. _

_**TBC **_

_**Awe I love the ending, Kim and Ron are just too cute together. More to come soon. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone thank you so much for the awesome reviews, here is chapter three so I hope you like it! **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_The next day Kim and Ron had to get ready for school. Ron was anything but happy about having to go to school as a child! Kim was able find the twin's old clothes for Ron. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a red shirt, while Kim was wearing jeans a hot pink t-shirt and sneakers as well. _

_Ron didn't tell Kim but last night he did not sleep well at all, he was constantly waking up to nightmares. He was really more than terrified about going to school as a kid but Kim told him that she had Wade call the school and explain the whole sitch to them, so that all his teachers would know what to expect. This still didn't make him feel any better. Once the two had finished breakfast Kim was ready to go, she said good bye to her parents and grabbed Ron into her arms. _

_When Kim pulled into the school parking lot she saw that Ron had fallen asleep on the way. She unbuckled herself after turning the car off and went to open his door. She gently shook Ron to wake up; Rufus had jumped off of Ron's lap and went into Kim's pocket since Ron's would be too small for him. _

"_Ron" Kim said softly. _

_He moaned and rubbed his tired eyes with his hand. "Five more minutes KP" he begged. _

_Kim giggled. "Come on sleepy boy it's school time" She unbuckled him and helped little Ron out of his car seat placing him on the ground grabbing both her and his back pack, than she closed the car door._

_Ron let out a loud yawn, Kim looked at him concerned he was usually wide awake by this time of day. "Ron did you sleep ok last night?" Kim asked. _

"_Yea I'm just not awake yet" he lied. _

"_But you usually are by now" said a worried Kim. _

_Ron yawned again. "I'm fine KP" he promised. He started heading in with Kim right behind. The two headed towards their lockers ignoring the stares and gossiping. Kim knew that the student body would already know about Ron's sitch because the teachers also gave out a notice. Ron on the other hand felt like a frighten child walking on thin ice, even so he kept his head held up high, he didn't want Kim to have to worry about him. But just before they could reach their lockers Bonnie was standing in front of them with her arms folded and a wide grin on her face, Ron lightly flinched at her grin slowly backing away behind Kim. Kim glared at Bonnie just daring her to say something._

"_Hey K, doing some babysitting at school are you?" she mocked. _

"_Don't play with me Bonnie, not today" Kim warned coldly. _

_Bonnie laughed "I can't believe it your loser boyfriend became a loser brat, this is just too good" _

_Kim rolled her hand into a fist using all her strength to keep herself from pounding Bonnie to the ground. Bonnie ignored her warning signals laughing at Kim and Ron as she walked away. _

_Ron was feeling so much shame in him it was literally tearing his heart to pieces, he didn't like making Kim look bad. Sure in the past he was always a goof and klutz but in his teenage form he had more confident in him and didn't care what people thought of him as long as Kim still liked him. Now that he was a child his feeling where more sensitive than ever and he hated it! Kim growled as she opened her locker with Ron leaning again the lower locker beside her. _

"_Ug that Bonnie can be so…" She couldn't even finish the sentence; there were no words to describe how much Kim hated Bonnie! _

"_KP don't let her get to you" said Ron. _

_Kim looked down at Ron seeing his innocent eyes staring back at her, his little voice reaching to her. "Ron how can you not be upset?" she asked in awe. _

_He shrugged with a yawn. "I wemember mommy use to say not to let mean words get to you" he answered. _

_Kim smiled and knelt down glancing the hall for teachers, once the close was clear she gave her bf a quick kiss on the cheek making Ron smile his goofy smile. Kim stood back up grabbing the books she needed. _

"_Ok my little bf let's get your books" said Kim as she opened his locker. Ron's back pack was a bit too heavy for him to carry but lucky for her most of their classes were pretty close together except for last period, but he could just carry the one book he needed during that time. _

_To Ron's surprise the day hadn't been as scary as he had thought it would be; girls that had rejected him in the past were commenting how adorable he was and couldn't get enough of him. At first Kim didn't like all the attention he was getting but he reassured Kim she was the only girl for him and the others just squealed in awe at his cuteness making Kim grin when she saw Bonnie growling annoyed. Throughout the morning Kim could see Ron wasn't yawning as much making her a little less worried about him, she was glad to see that the other students weren't picking on him and after the other girls were all over him she could see he was finally gaining some of his Ron-shine back. At lunch Kim had to practically pull Ron away from Monique so the poor boy could breath _

_It was nearly the end of school and Kim was looking forward to having some Kim and Ron time afterwards, they just had one more class and they were free. Kim knelt down handing Ron his book, he looked at her confused._

"_Ron you know that you have to go to D hall which is too far from my class to drop you off, I'll end up being late if I tag along" Kim explained. _

_Ron froze she just had to mention D hall, ever since they had their bodies switched and she took care of his bully problems he's been fine with going down that hall. But he was sure that those bullies would know he was a helpless child now, what if they tried to strike him for revenge? He didn't want to go alone but he didn't want to get Kim into trouble either. _

"_Ron?" _

_Ron shook his head clearing his thoughts. "Ok KP" he said._

_Kim gave him a small smile. "Meet me at my car once class let's out ok"_

_Ron nodded and Kim gave him quick kiss on the cheek before heading to class. _

_Little Ron sighed 'I'll be ok' he thought. _

_While Ron was slowly walking down D hall holding his book tightly to him he felt the sudden memories this hall once held flooding back to him. At that moment he wished more than anything that Kim was with him. Just when Ron could see the door to his class he was blocked by someone large. Ron gulped and looked up to see the two kids he had been fearing about. _

_The smaller guy had a huge grin punching a fist into his hand. "Hello Stoppable" _

_Ron's eyes went wide with pure fear, normally he could joke his way out of these situations but he couldn't find the strength in him without Kim at his side. _

"_Time to pay up for humiliating us before" said the large bully._

"_Come on guys just weave me alone pwease" Ron begged. _

_The two bullies started to laugh. "What's with that voice Stoppable" said Shawn" (short bully, making up names here) _

"_Yeah he sounds like a little kid" said David. (Big bully) _

"_I'm not a kid!" Ron squeaked out. _

_The two just laughed and pointed at Ron making him feel really small inside. Ron held onto his book tightly trying to keep the tears from falling. _

"_Awe is the little baby going to cry" Shawn mocked. _

"_You're a big meanie!" Ron shouted angrily. _

_At that the two stopped laughing and glared at Ron causing Ron to gulp. "Oh well show you mean" Shawn warned. _

_Meanwhile Kim couldn't wait to be let out of class, she wasn't even paying much attention today. Rufus was sitting on her desk eating some chips she had given him. Since Ron was turned into a child she kept remembering all the fun times they shared as kids. Kim was tapping her fingers to her desk watching the clock suddenly feeling very anxious. She couldn't understand it but her gut was telling her something bad was happening and ever since she started doing missions she has learned to trust her gut. _

_The bullies had finally left as Ron struggled to gather himself up, every muscle in his body hurt. The bullies had kicked him, beat him, taunted him with cruel words. He started crying in frustration when his body wouldn't listen to him, the best he could do was lean himself against the door. Before the jerks had left him they threw him in the janitor's closet. He hated this with passion. Ron's small form shook as he hugged himself crying in pain. Just like those jerks said Kim really did deserve a better boyfriend than him. What kind of idiot let's himself get turned into such a helpless child that he can't even protect himself! He couldn't remember being so weak before when he was this age, but that's because Kim had always given him courage. If Kim saw him like this she would probably be disgusted and finally see the loser that he really was. _

_**TBC**_

_**Will Kim find Ron? **_

_**Can Ron really deal with being a child?**_

_**And what will Kim do when she finds out about the bullies? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Kim was getting worried it's been 15 minutes since school let out and Ron hasn't showed up yet. She decided to throw their things into the car and headed back into the school building to find her bf. She checked the detention room just to make sure Ron hadn't gotten in trouble with Barkin, but he told Kim that Ron hasn't caused him any trouble today for once. Kim than checked the gym, but still no sign. He knew there was no cheer practice so of course she wasn't too surprised to not find him there. Still she started checking his classes but nothing! When Kim didn't find him in the cafeteria she was really starting to get worried, surly he wouldn't have walked on home without her. Rufus climbed out of her pocket onto her shoulder. _

"_Ron?" he asked concerned. _

"_Don't worry Rufus well find him" Kim promised. She turned her Kimmunicator watch on to see Wade appear. _

"_Hey Kim" Wade smiled._

"_Wade you still have Ron chipped don't you? Can you locate him for me quickly?" Kim ordered in mission mode. _

"_Sure thing Kim" Wade replied. With a quick click away at his keyboards he instantly found Ron. _

"_He's not too far from you Kim, somewhere in D hall" Wade answered._

_Kim frowned. "I already checked his class in D hall he wasn't there" _

"_We'll that's what the computer is telling me, just head over there and I'll guide you to him"_

"_All right" _

_With that Kim headed towards D hall and just as she remembered there was no Ron. "Wade I told you he's not here"_

"_He should be right there Kim" Wade explained. _

_Kim was walking along D hall trying to find her missing Ron and growing more anxious for him, she nearly passed the janitors closet when Wade shouted. "Kim he's there!" _

_Kim stopped and stared at the janitor's door, she was about to tell Wade he was being ridiculous until she heard soft crying. Kim growled at herself and quickly tried to open the door, but it was locked! Why the hell would the school care about locking the janitor's closet?_

_Kim knocked on the door. "Ron! Ron are you in there it's Kim?" she shouted._

_He didn't reply she only heard more crying. Kim turned Wade off and grabbed her laser lip gloss. The cheerleader used the laser on the doorknob causing the handle to fall to the ground allowing the door to slightly open. Kim didn't waste any time to open the door all the way, she heard a gasp as Ron had suddenly fell backwards; he had been leaning against the door. _

"_Ron!" Kim cried. She knelt down to him bringing her into his arms. "Ron what happened how did you end up in the janitor's closet?" Kim asked. Kim watched as Ron released his book letting it hit the floor he was trying to push himself away from her! "Ron?" she asked softly. _

"_It hurts" he said softly. As Kim let him stand on his own it was then she was able to get a good look at him, she gasped covering her mouth. His clothes had looked shredded, Kim could see bruising already formed on his face; and arms. With her hands she gently lifted his shirt just enough for her to see his stomach and her eyes widen in horror. It was completely covered in bruises like he had been kicked brutally. She couldn't believe anyone could do this to him!_

"_Ron…who…did this…to you?" Kim asked, her voice shaking. _

_He looked down ashamed. "I can't tell" he said scared. _

"_Ron you can tell me anything you know that; please let me help you Ron. Remember we promised each other when we were kids we would never keep secrets from each other"_

"_But they said…they said if I tell….they'll hurt you. They said I'm a lousy boyfriend; I'm a weak cwy baby. Why did you fwind me? I don't want you to see me wike this" Ron had started to shed more tears keeping his head down, he couldn't look at Kim right now._

_Kim's heart couldn't stand this; she hated seeing Ron so broken. Ron had always been so cheerful; he never cared what people thought about him, always doing things that made him happy. _

_Kim placed a gentle hand on his shoulder; Ron blanked and finally looked up at Kim. She was staring at him with warm and carring gentle eyes making him blush deeply. _

"_Let me make this perfectly clear now, you are not a lousy boyfriend!" she said. Her voice was serious and yet gentle at the same time. "No matter what I would always be able to find you, no matter what kind of trouble you get into I'll be there, because you are my best friend and my boyfriend which I am proud to have. Ron I cannot even put into words how much you mean to me, you and I have been together since prekay and nothing is ever going to change that. I'm here with you because I want to be here for you when you need me now more than ever just as you have always been there for me when I was always down about something. No matter what kind of sitch we get into we have always been there together as a team. And as far as to those that threaten to hurt me you don't need to worry about that I can take care of myself, you know that better than anyone" Kim explained. She had a slight grin at the end. _

_Ron stared at Kim wide eyed he couldn't believe what she had just said; it made him feel like someone really did care about him. He honestly does not know what he did to deserve such an amazing friend and girlfriend but he was truly grateful, that was it he wasn't going to be a cry baby anymore! He used his arm to wipe the tears away giving Kim one of his goofy smiles that he knew she loved. _

"_Thanks KP I won't cwy anymore!" he said determined. He was done feeling like a helpless child, he knew he had limits now but he also knew as long as Kim was there at his side always encouraging him he felt he could face anyone, even he ended up getting beaten again he still wouldn't cry! _

_Kim continued to grin she has never been so proud of Ron, it would normally take him forever to face his fears but she could see from his eyes that he was determine to no longer cry, he was going to be strong in his own way and this made Kim feel more proud than she could ever explain. _

"_Spakin, what do you say we blow this Popsicle stand and head home?" Ron nodded and went to receive his fallen book, Kim waited and then the two headed out the school. As the two were walking Kim noticed Ron was moving very slowly, she knew that his body had to be in pain despite the brave face he was holding, she turned to face him kneeling at his level. _

"_What is it KP?" he asked. _

"_Let me carry you, I know your body has to be hurting" Kim answered._

_Ron sighed it was hard not to accept such a wonderful offer; he wanted to show Kim he could handle it but his body was practically screaming at him with every step he took. Finally deciding it was useless to fight back he nodded and allowed Kim to bring him into her arms, he snuggled closely to his amazing bfgf. Kim smiled as she took her little Ron with Rufus on her shoulder to her car. Ron had practically fallen asleep the moment Kim had him buckled up; she couldn't blame him for being so drained. While driving home she vowed she was going to get the names of those bullies from Ron and make sure that she shows them what happens to those that messed with Kim Possible's boyfriend! _

_**TBC**_

_**Hey my awesome readers, I know this chapter is not that long but the next one will be I promise. I just wanted to be able to get something on here because it's been a while since I updated. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story. And holly crap I so would not want to be those bullies right now haha. A word of advice, never piss off someone that knows 16 types of Kung Fu! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone I am sooooooooo sorry for the really late update. These past few weeks have been so crazy because it's near the end of the semester at my college so I've been getting tons of work to do. Anyway I made this chapter really long, probably my longest yet because of the late update, oh and there are some really cute fluffy moments between Kim and Ron! **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_When Kim made it home Rufus jumped into her pocket as soon as she had opened the passenger door to unbuckle the sleeping Ron from his seat. She was thankful that the rents or the twins weren't home so that no one would have to fuss over Ron's appearance. The twins had gone home with a friend today and wouldn't be back till dinner, and her parents wouldn't be home for another few hours. She walked into the house locking the door behind her and headed upstairs towards her room. Kim threw her and Ron's back pack to the floor close to her bed, then gently placed little Ron onto her bed. _

_Kim knew that she needed to wake Ron so that they could get their homework done but she just didn't have the heart to disturb him, she decided to let him sleep for at least another hour. They didn't have all that much to do tonight anyhow so she wasn't too worried about it. Rufus had jumped out of Kim's pocket and went to sleep next to his owner. While the two were sleeping Kim decided to get a jump start on her history report even though it wasn't due for another month, Ron didn't have history with her so he didn't have the same assignment as her. _

_An hour later Kim had gotten a few pages done into her report and decided to call it quits for today, she needed to get Ron up. Kim shut her computer off after saving her report and went to sit on her bed next to Ron. She gave her boyfriend a small smile as she watched him sleeping so peacefully. _

"_Ron" she whispered. Kim had gently shook Ron until his eyes slowly began to finally open. _

_Ron had sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and making a loud yawn. "What's up KP?" he asked._

_Kim smiled; she couldn't get over how cute her bf was especially as a child! "I didn't want to have to wake you Ron but we do have homework to do and I know you don't want to be up late working on it" Kim explained._

_Ron nodded. "It's ok KP, but can I take a shower and change first?" he asked._

"_Of course, would you like a bath instead?" Kim asked._

_Ron thought about it for a moment and couldn't help but grin like any happy child. "With bubbles?" he asked._

_Kim rolled her eyes letting out a light giggle. "Sure thing bubble boy"_

_Rufus had also been woken up when his master did. He jumped onto Ron's shoulder happily. "Bubbles, Bubbles!" he squeaked. _

"_Ok but no playing around for too long Ron, you got 15 minutes than its homework time" Kim ordered._

"_You got it KP!" _

_The excited little Ron ran to Kim's drawer where she had stored some of Jim and Tim's old clothes for Ron. Kim shook her head as she went to get Ron's bath ready. A few minutes later the bathtub was filled with warm water and bubbles, at that moment Ron had come in. Kim stood up to leave to give her boyfriend some privacy but not before bending down and giving him a kiss on this cheek. _

"_I'll see you in a few bubble boy" Kim whispered into Ron's ear. Ron blushed nearly as red as Kim's hair color making her giggle as she left closing the door behind her. _

_True to his word Ron was cleaned up and out of the tub 15 minutes later, he was wearing black pants, with a red jersey. He found his girlfriend in the kitchen with their books opened and their assignments ready to begin. Kim looked up to see the little Ron coming to sit beside her at the table, although he looked a lot better and seemed to be much happier after a nice bath she still didn't like seeing his bruised face and arms. They honestly weren't that bad at least not nearly as bad as his stomach looked. She wanted to find out who hurt Ron but decided to ask once they got their homework done._

_Kim was surprised at how well Ron was doing with his homework, she knew he had been improving a great deal since the two had started dating but she was a little worried things would be difficult for him after turning into a child. After an hour later Kim and Ron were finally done with their homework. Kim was now determined to find out who had hurt her boyfriend._

"_Ron we need to talk" _

"_About what KP?" he asked. _

"_I think you know" she answered._

_Ron looked down avoiding Kim's eyes. He knew what she wanted to know but he was still afraid to tell her, he knew Kim could handle herself but he was more worried at how angry she was going to be when she found out. He was surprised when Kim had suddenly brought Ron into her lap with her arms wrapping around him protectively._

"_You don't have to be afraid Ron, I need to know who hurt you" Kim practically begged._

_Ron sighed he could never keep anything from Kim. "Ok but you won't be happy, do you remember the D hall bullies?" he asked softly._

_Kim's eyes widen, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been! She should have known that those jerks would have learned about Ron's sudden change and take that chance to get revenge, even thought it wasn't technically him that had humiliated them in the first place and now he was suffering because of her! Kim held Ron tighter to herself feeling so much guilt building inside of her. Even though she had taken care of the bullies for his sake at that time it was because of those actions the bullies struck back when Ron was most vulnerable. _

"_Ron, I'm sorry" Kim said softly with her eyes closed._

"_Why KP?" he asked confused. He couldn't possible understand why she was apologizing. _

"_It's my fault they attacked you for revenge, if I hadn't scared them off the first time…"_

_Ron had quickly gotten out of Kim's lap standing on the table facing her. "Don't ever apologize for saving me Kim! It's because of you I was no longer scared of walking down that hall anymore, it's not your fault they hurt me" said Ron. _

_Kim blinked away the tears that had threatened to fall. Ron could see that Kim was still doubting herself. _

"_Kim you are the most badical girlfriend a guy could ever have! I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you as a friend much less a girlfriend but I'm truly grateful. You can't expect to always be there for me when there's danger, the whole time those bullies were hurting me all I could think of was you. I kept thinking I wanted to see you one more time, I wanted you to hold me one more time, I wanted to see you smile one more time, to kiss you one more time that's why I fought back as long as I could, always trying to stand back up until I couldn't anymore. I wanted you to know that I fought back with all I could in this tiny body. Because I knew if it was you, you would never have given up. It's because of you I was able to have hope when those guys were hurting me Kim, so please don't blame this on yoursel….."_

_Ron wasn't even able to finish as Kim had quickly kissed him right on the lips for the first time since he had been changed. At first she was worried about kissing him on the lips in his child form but after that speech she couldn't resist any longer! Her kiss was soft but passionate at the same time. Ron's eyes had widen in shock when Kim had suddenly kissed him but it didn't take him long to kiss back, he had missed her lips for so long. Eventually the two had to pull away to breath; Ron was staring at Kim in surprise while Kim had a warm and gentle smile. She placed her forehead to his._

"_Ron Stoppable you have no idea how much I love you" Kim said softly. She wanted to say so much more, and explain how much his words had touched her but for now that was all she could think of. _

_Ron smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around Kim's neck. "I love you to Kim Possible, even in this childish form" _

_Kim brought little Ron into her arms. "I don't want you to worry about those bullies anymore, I will personally take care of them ok" Kim vowed._

"_Just don't get into trouble because of me KP" Ron said with worry._

"_No big, I've got a plan" Kim smirked._

_After a few minutes of Kim holding onto her little Ron she was ready to move to the living room. She lifted the tiny Ron and headed to watch some television until the rents and the tweebs came home. It was almost six when the rest of her family arrived and of course everyone was shocked at seeing the bruises on Ron, even the tweebs couldn't believe it. Tim and Jim had been warned by their folks that Ron had been turned into a child and they couldn't wait to start like acting big brothers, maybe even try and teach him some pranks they could pull on Kim. The Possible family found Ron sitting on Kim's lap on the living room couch, with Rufus sitting on the arm rest. _

"_Kimmie what happened to Ron?" Mrs. Possible quickly asked._

_Kim sighed. "Ron had some bully troubles at school today, but don't worry mom I'll have everything taken care of tomorrow" Kim vowed. Mrs. Possible could hear the deadly tone behind her promise._

"_Why didn't you complain to a teacher Kimmie-cub?" Mr. Possible asked. _

"_School had already been let out and most of the teachers that could help were pretty much gone, and of course the bullies were long gone as well" Kim explained. _

"_We could launch a rocket at the bullies' houses" Jim suggested._

"_Hicka-bicka-boo?" _

"_Hoo-sha!" _

_Both boys high five each other. _

"_Jim, Tim" their mother warned._

"_Uh gotta go!" they both said quickly heading to their rooms. _

_Anne shook her head with a sigh._

"_It's no big mom, I promise I'll handle everything tomorrow" said Kim._

"_I'm sure you will, in any case let me take a look at Ron" said Anne. She held out her arms to take Ron. Kim sighed she knew her mother was not going to be please with what she saw, Kim remembered the pure anger she felt when she saw his stomach but even though she didn't want to let go of her boyfriend she knew that he did need a check up to make sure nothing serious was wrong with him. She almost wanted to hit herself for not making her mother come home early to look at him. _

"_I'm fine Mrs. Dr. P honestly nothing but a few bruises" Ron try to reason._

"_I won't be having that mister I am examining you" she said gently taking him from Kim. Kim and her father followed Mrs. Possible into the kitchen. Anne had placed Ron on the table; she pulled off his shirt and gasped at the dark bruises forming on his belly._

"_Kimmie why didn't you call me sooner to look at him?" she asked stunned. _

_Kim held her head down in shame; in all honest she wasn't sure herself. She knew Ron was hurting but he had looked so peaceful when he was sleeping she just didn't have it in her heart to wake, than when he woke up he seemed ok and they both got distracted with other things._

"_I'm fine really Mrs. Dr. P. It doesn't feel as bad as it looks"_

"_Oh really?" said Mrs. Possible. She poked his stomach lightly causing Ron to cry out._

"_Mom!" Kim shouted in horror._

"_Not as bad as it looks huh Ronald?" Mrs. P said with an upset tone, she had her arms folded angrily. "Where taken you to get an x-ray to make sure you don't have any broken ribs" _

"_Do we have to?" Ron wined. _

"_Yes, Kimmie you can come alone of course" said Mrs. Possible. Kim could hear that hint of anger in her voice and knew she was in trouble. She hadn't realized he was hurting that much because she had been so careful with Ron and of course he wouldn't say anything unless you forced him to. _

_Mr. Possible had stayed home to watch the twins. After the trip to the hospital Mrs. Possible was happy to see that there were no broken ribs or anything else for that matter. When they made it back home Kim was determined to talk with her mother, she could never stand having her mother angry with her. After Kim took Ron out of his car seat she suggest that he go play some video games with Jim and Tim in their room while the rents got dinner ready. It didn't take Ron long to find his way to their room with Rufus right behind him, the tweebs were more than thrilled to have someone to play video games with. Kim's father was watching television in the living room and Kim's mom started pulling out things to make dinner._

"_Umm mom we need to talk" said Kim._

"_I know dear, why didn't you call me right away?" she asked._

_Kim sighed. "I don't know at the time I first noticed the bruises I was so angry at myself for letting something like this happen. I didn't think anyone was going to hurt to Ron because everyone seemed to love him in his child form. When I found Ron he was so ashamed that he couldn't protect himself, he felt like he was the worst boyfriend in the world and I had to explain to him that he was far from those things. After that whole sitch he was so exhausted and fell asleep the moment I had him buckled up. We came home and I guess I had been so gentle with him that his bruises weren't really bothering him to make me worry. He took a bath, and we both got started on our homework and I just didn't really think of calling you right away. I was more concerned with making him comfortable" Kim explained. _

_Mrs. Possible smiled. "It's ok sweet heart I'm not mad anymore, I can only imagine what Ron was going though during this whole situation. Let's just be thankful nothing was seriously wrong with him, did he tell you who attacked him?" she asked._

_Kim nodded. "You remember the D hall bullies from before?"_

"_I thought you took care of them when you were in his body?" Anne asked her daughter._

"_I did, but apparently when they heard Ron had changed into a child they took this chance to get revenge" Kim said with venom in her voice. Mrs. Possible could clearly see that had greatly upset her daughter. She almost shuddered at the thought of what she would do those boys._

"_You know Kimmie I'm not really one for vengeance" Anne sighed. _

"_Mom I promise I won't break anything I'll just make sure they learn not to mess with my boyfriend" Kim promised._

_Anne shook her head. "All right dear I'll trust you with this to not let things get out of hand"_

_Kim smiled and quickly gave her mom a hug. "You rock mom" she said._

_Anne chuckled. "Did you ever doubt your dear mother? Anyway why don't you go hang out with Ron and twins. I'll have dinner ready shortly"_

_Kim nodded and quickly and headed up stairs to the tweebs' room. After dinner Kim had called Ron's folks and asked if he could sleep over again and of course they had no problem with it. His parents were use to Ron staying over at the Possible's sometimes for days. They also knew their son would really want to be with Kim during this time when he needed her most. Since the tweebs were back Kim's father had suggested Ron stay in the guest bedroom but Anne saw nothing wrong with Ron sleeping with Kim. Of course James wasn't happy but Anne pointed out that Kim and Ron wouldn't be able to try anything even if they wanted to while Ron was in a child's body. Plus Anne trusted her daughter and Ron, it wasn't that James didn't trust them either it was just hard for him to see his Kimmie-cub growing up so quickly. _

_Kim and Ron were hanging out in Kim's room getting ready for bed. Ron was already wearing red pajamas and sat right in the middle of Kim's bed which felt even larger to him now. He grinned and spread his arms and legs out laying himself down, Rufus climbed up the bed to lay right next to him. Kim rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. _

"_Ron close your eyes I'm going to change" Kim ordered gently._

"_Ok KP" said Ron. Ron closed his eyes and Kim knew she could trust Ron not to peek. She was going through her drawer and grinned when she found Ron's normal size jersey. She pulled it out and slipped out of her day clothes to put on his shirt. The shirt was long enough to almost reach her knees. _

"_All right I'm decent" said Kim with a smirk._

_Ron sat up and his face turned ten shades of red when he saw Kim wearing his jersey as a night gown. "KP you look badical!" he said. _

_Kim also blushed as she crawled into bed with Ron. _

_Ron smiled and crawled close to Kim snuggling up to his girlfriend. Kim shut the light off after setting the alarm clock so that they wouldn't be late for school. She brought Ron into her arms bringing his small body close to hers' in a protective embrace. _

"_After tomorrow I promise you won't have to worry about those bullies anymore" Kim promised. _

_Kim felt Ron nod. "I love you Kim" he said softly._

_Kim smiled and gave Ron a good night kiss on the lips. "I love you to Ron, I always will" _

_**TBC **_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy everyone loved the last chapter; I have to say I was a little worried that people wouldn't like the idea of Kim kissing Ron on the lips while he was in his child form but I am happy you guys did. You have to remember he may look like a child but he is still the Ron that Kim grew up with, just a little bit more emotional than he use to be at times. **

_**Chapter 6**_

_The alarm clocked beeped loudly causing Kim to moan as she slammed the off button. She sat up stretching her arms above her head while letting out a yawn. The teen hero looked down at the small boy that was snuggled closely to her while Rufus slept on Ron's pillow next to him. Kim couldn't help but smiled at her cut boyfriend. She gently shook her boyfriend, he moaned. _

"_Five more minutes' mommy" he wined._

_Kim giggled and placed a morning kiss on his lips. Ron's eyes immediately shot open as he enjoyed Kim's kiss. When she pulled away he had a goofy grin._

"_Wow KP morning" he said happily. _

_Kim smirked. "Morning to you to mama's boy"_

_Ron groaned covering his eyes. "What makes me a mama's boy?" _

"_When I tried to wake you, you asked your mom for five more minutes. I wanted to make it clear to you that I wasn't your mother" Kim laughed. _

"_Well that's one badical way of waking up KP" he smiled._

_Kim rolled her eyes and got herself out of bed, she pulled out some clothes and tossed Ron his outfit for the day. _

"_Ok lover boy go get dressed" said Kim._

_Ron nodded and jumped out of Kim's bed running to the restroom across from her room. Kim took this chance to get herself dressed as well. She decided to wear jeans, a hot pink spaghetti strap top, and pink shoes to match. Just as Kim had finished getting dressed, Ron knocked on her door. She smiled and open the door to let him back in. He was wearing jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt to cover the bruises on his arms, and sneakers. His face wasn't too bad and he could pass it off with an excuse that he had fallen down the stairs. It wouldn't be too hard for people to believe his story since Ron was known for being a klutz at time._

"_Ready to grab some food before we hit the road?" Kim asked. _

"_You bet KP!" said Ron happily._

_At the mention of food Rufus had quickly woken up. "Food!" he squeaked. The naked mole rat jumped onto Ron's shoulder making him laugh cheerfully. Kim grabbed both their back packs and she followed Ron downstairs. It made Kim smile to see Ron so happy again; it feels like it's been ages since he's been so completely relaxed. _

_Ron and Kim were done with breakfast and quickly left for school. The tweebs had to ride with Kim this time. Jim had called shot gun while Tim got stuck in the back seat with Ron. Kim grumbled at the thought of Jim sitting in Ron's seat but she knew nothing could really be done about it. The ride to school was pretty entertaining. Jim and Tim had asked Ron and Kim to tell them some stories about their adventures, and while normally the tweebs could be annoying to Kim but they were actually being good for once and just enjoying some good old stories. _

_When the Possible siblings and Ron arrived to school Tim had unbuckled Ron out of his car seat for Kim just as she opened the passenger door. Ron happily jumped out of the car and into Kim's arm causing her to nearly fall over but thanks to her training she was able to quickly regain her balance as she laughed at the happy child in her arms. She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek before placing him on the ground so that he could stand on his own two feet. Jim and Tim had their bags as Kim grabbed her and Ron's, she locked the car and the gang headed inside the school. Meanwhile Kim was already forming a plan on how she would make those D hall bullies pay for what they did later today. Ron wasn't going to tell Kim but he was scared of having to see the D hall bullies again. He knew Kim was going to be there this time but that didn't stop the flashbacks of his beating coming to his mind whenever he thought of them. _

_The morning was pretty uneventful, everyone was use to seeing little Ron now, and he was pretty much yesterdays news. Kim and Ron were enjoying their lunch time with Monique and Felix. Monique still couldn't get over Ron's cuteness and again Kim had to save him from her terrifying hugs. Monique had even bought Ron some new clothes that were of course adorable but also fashionable. _

"_Oh Monique you didn't have to buy Ron new clothes" said Kim._

"_None since girl. As you always say, no big" Monique grinned. _

"_Monique you are the best, these clothes are amazing!" Kim squealed. Kim was pulling out the outfits Monique had picked out herself onto the table. Ron jumped on the table to get a better view of the clothes. _

"_Nice picking Monique" said Felix._

"_Thanks when it comes to fashion I know my stuff" Monique said proudly. _

_Monique had gotten Ron three pair of pants, shirts, and a new pair of sneakers. Ron was glad to see some new clothes not that he really cared what he was wearing as long as he was comfortable. _

"_Oh and Kim I got Ron this bathing suit!" said Monique. She pulled out a red bathing suit from another small bag._

"_Monique you totally rock" said Kim. _

"_Yeah, I know" she laughed. _

_The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. But it was now time for Ron's last period and that meat facing the D hall bullies. Kim and Ron were on their way to D hall. The two stopped just before reaching D hall, Kim waited for Ron to continue but noticed he just kept staring down at the hall with fear._

_The teen hero kneeled down to Ron's level. "Ron what's wrong?" Kim asked. _

"_I…can't" he said softly. Kim saw his legs began to shake as if he was trying to force them to move forward but they refused to move from where he stood._

"_Oh Ron you know nothing is going too happened right? I'll be right there the second they try to pull anything" Kim promised. _

_Kim's words weren't reaching Ron, he was having flashbacks of the day before. He remembered how they beat him down with not just their fist but cruel words as well. The D hall bullies had been more terrifying to him yesterday than any of Team Possible's arch foes that he's had to face. Deep down Ron figured it was because the arch foes he faced were always with Kim and he wasn't alone, but yesterday he had to face the D hall bullies in the worst beating of his life. _

_Kim was worried; she has never seen Ron look so terrified."Ron you remember the plan I told you earlier today right, the second those bullies show up I'll come up from behind and knock them down easily it's so not the drama" said Kim. _

"_No!" Ron shouted throwing his book down. He didn't want to see those bullies again. He couldn't believe that he really was acting like such a child, it made him feel sick. "I'm not brave Kim, I can't face them again!" he shouted. He didn't mean to sound so angry at Kim, but he was really angry at himself. _

_Kim brought Ron into her arms trying to calm the frighten child down. She knew he wanted to cry more than anything at that moment but because of his promise yesterday she knew he wouldn't especially not in front of her. Kim felt like such an idiot, she should have been paying attention to Ron's feelings a little more on this whole bully sitch. Ron is never honest to what he's really feeling unless you force it out of him. Kim slightly pulled Ron away so she could look at him. _

"_Ron listen to me, I know you're afraid but if we don't take care of those bullies now they won't ever stop messing with you. And I absolutely refuse to ever see you in that state again like yesterday!" said Kim. _

_Ron sighed, he knew Kim was right, he was being such a baby about this it made him feel so ashamed. He remembered his promise to Kim the other day. He wasn't going to be a cry baby anymore and he was going to be strong on his own, like every sitch they ever faced he was always able to face his fears. This time was no different; as long as he had Kim he too could do anything._

"_Ok KP I'm weady, sowwy for freaking" said Ron. _

_Kim smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing back up._

"_So not the drama Ron, just remember you won't be facing these bullies alone this time" Kim promised._

_Ron nodded; the two said their goodbyes and Kim went the other direction so that she could make her sneak attack on her new foes. Kim loved having the element of surprise on her side. _

_When Kim made it to the other side of the hall she could already hear the D hall bullies taunting her boyfriend. _

"_Hey Ronnie how'd you're girlfriend react when she saw ya? You better not have told her who it was the beat ya up. I bet she thought you were pretty lame huh?" Shawn laughed. _

"_Haha yeah she should just dump you already" David mocked. _

_Kim was getting furious as she rolled her hand into a fist._

"_She must be pretty stupid to be dating you Stoppable. She is a cheerleader after all and most of them are dumb air heads" laughed Shawn cruelly. _

_Kim growled now she was beyond furious and so ready to teach these jerks a lesson! She was about to jump into action until she heard Ron speak up and he was mad._

"_Don't you dare talk bad about Kim! KP is probably the smartest most badical girl out there. She's not only smart, she kind, brave, strong, and pretty. She is the best friend and girlfriend a guy could ever have! I don't care what you two call me or how many times you hurt me but I won't stay quiet if you insult Kim!" Ron shouted angrily. Even though he was shouting with a child's voice you could tell that he was dead serious just by looking into his eyes, they were no long filled with just innocence but with rage, hatred, and passion. _

_Kim's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to bust. At that moment when Ron spoke so passionately about her she has never felt so much love and warmth. What Ron had just done was probably the most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her. Despite Ron being absolutely terrified of these jerks he had just stood up to them for her!_

_The two bullies had been shell shocked by Ron's sudden outburst. The two were not use to being yelled at by Stoppable and they didn't like it won't bit. "Ok so you don't want us to insult Possible, huh Stoppable. How about we just keep insulting you and beating you since you don't seem to care" said Shawn. _

_Ron gulped and covered his eyes waiting for the smack down. 'Where are you KP?' he wondered helplessly. _

"_I think you two need to learn to pick on someone your own size" said Kim. She did a cheerleading double back flip kicking both bullies right at the lockers. _

_The angry crime fighting hero stood tall over the fallen bullies. The two moaned in pain from the sudden attack. Shawn was the first to notice our hero._

"_Kim Possible!" he squeaked in surprise. Shawn glared at the small Ron. "You told on us!" he said furiously. _

"_Wrong, I forced it out of him. Now let me make myself perfectly clear to the both of you because you two only get one warning! If you so much as a lay a single finger or taunt a single word at my boyfriend again I am going to show you both 16 different ways of real pain, making your attacks look like kid stuff. Also my friend has this whole place wired now especially in this hall so if you ever try anything again, trust me I will find out whether Ron tells me anything or not. Do I make myself clear?" Kim asked. Her tone was so deadly that it would have even scared Shego for a moment. Shawn and David maybe bullies but they weren't complete idiots, they could tell that Kim Possible was serious and everyone at the school knew about her teen hero stuff so her skills were known throughout the entire world. _

_All Shawn and David could do was nod and beg for Kim to let them go. "Get out of my site now, and apologize to Ron!" she growled furiously. _

"_We're sorry Stoppable" Shawn and David cried. The two quickly took off desperately wanting to get away from the scary teen hero and her hateful glare. _

_Kim grinned as she saw Ron sticking his tongue out at the two running teens, Rufus was also sticking his tongue at them._

"_Come on mister tough guy lets blow this joint" she said picking Ron up. Rufus climbed onto her shoulder. _

"_But what about class KP?" he asked surprised._

_Kim shrugged. "No point in going now, besides I read somewhere that it's healthy to ditch every now and then" she grinned. Without even checking for teachers or students she gave Ron a passionate loving kiss on the lips. Ron wasn't expected that but it didn't take him long to kiss back with as much passion as he could. When Kim pulled away she couldn't help but giggle at his goofy grin. _

_**TBC **_


	7. Tweeb Love

_**Wow it's been nearly a whole month since my last update and I am REALLY SORRY! I've been crazy busy the past month and I was having major writer's block. I almost gave up on the story but I really don't want to drop this so I'm back and ready to write. You can all be grateful to my friend who is also a huge KP fan just like me and was able to help me come up with some ideas for this story again and she did it without realizing she was helping me to. We were both just talking about KP one day randomly about the Tweebs because she and I just love those two! Anyway she thought it would have been great if there had been twin girls on the show for them so guess what in this chapter we get new characters! They'll be more Kim and Ron fluff in the next chapter, but I hope you enjoy our two new characters. **_

_**Chapter 7 Tweeb Love**_

_It was another school day for the Possible siblings and of course Ron. Kim has been allowing global justice to take over any dangerous missions at least until Wade could turn Ron back to normal. As Kim pulled into the school parking lot with the tweebs in the back seat she noticed a limo pulling up to the front of the school. _

"_Whoa KP check out that ride!" said Ron in awe._

_Kim and the rest of her crew watched as the limo driver who looked like he was in his early 30's come out of the limo to open the back passenger door. What surprised the Possible siblings were the twin girls that looked about Tim and Jim's age coming out of the limo. Tim and Jim's eyes widen at the two beauties that came out of the limo. They were both maybe an inch or two shorter than Tim and Jim. One girl was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt with a pink skull on it, and pink flat sneakers. The other twin girl was also wearing jeans, a pink t-shirt with a black skull on it, and black flat sneakers. Both girls had long red hair darker then Kim's hair color, and they both had bright blue eyes. The tweebs were going gaga over them. Kim glanced at her mirror to see her brothers in the back, she grinned from the look on their faces. _

'_This is going to be an interesting day' thought Kim. _

_May and Kay had their arms folded as they walked down the hall of Middleton High, they were not happy with anyone right now. The night before arriving both the girls had a huge fight with their parents over the phone and they were still fuming over it._

_May sighed she was tired of being angry all the time. "Kay let's try not to let our anger get to us today" May suggested._

_It was Kay's turn to sigh. "Sorry M I'm still so tweaked! I can't believe mom and dad won't believe us that the fight wasn't our fault!" she growled frustrated. If anyone could hold a grudge it was Kay. _

"_Yeah I know that wasn't cool of the rents to sell us out like that. But maybe we can try to make the best of it. Nobody here knows who we are so we can start fresh" said May._

"_Always the positive one huh sis" Kay joked._

_May grinned. "Well one of us has to be" _

_Kay playfully shoved her twin and May just laughed. The rest of the day wasn't two bad for the twin girls. They were actually excited when they met another set of twins, and they were boys! Kay and May explained to Tim and Jim that they skipped a grade and moved here to start over, they wouldn't go into full detail about their past and were grateful that the boys weren't pushing for answers. Tim and Jim asked May and Kay if they wanted to have lunch with them and their sister with her friends. The girls were more than thrilled to be invited into a group of friends, especially since they never had many friends back home. May was really hitting things off with Tim, while Kay was hitting things off with Jim. Before they met up with everyone Tim and Jim explained to Kay and May what had happened to their sister's boyfriend._

_May eyes widen. "Wait a minute your sister is the Kim Possible? As in cheerleading save the world teen hero?" May asked. _

_Tim and Jim nodded. "Yup that's sis" they both replied. _

_May sighed and leaned against her locker. "Great a cheerleader, not what I need on our first day" _

_Tim and Jim were a bit surprised by the reaction, most people would freak out when they realized who their sister was. _

_Kay gave May a concerned glance then looked back at the boys. "It's not that May doesn't think your sister isn't awesome for what she does, believe me we've seen plenty of stuff about her adventures on the news. But May never has good experiences when it comes to cheerleaders" Kay explained._

"_What do you mean?" Tim asked concerned. _

"_Umm, May?" Kay asked. _

"_Mine as well tell them, I'm sure their sister is going to end up hating me eventually like they all do anyhow" May answered. _

"_Back at our old school before we were allowed to move up a grade most of the other kids didn't like how smart we were. It was tougher on May because she was on the cheerleading team, she was even captain. But she was serious about everyone passing with high grades and not letting them just slip on by. The other cheerleaders began to quickly hate May and one day they all turned on her. They were about to strike her but she was able to easily dodge their attacks and I came into the scene shortly once the attack started. I threw in some punches, she threw in some punches, we got a few hits ourselves and well things just got out of control I guess. Anyway the principle pinned the whole thing on us just because we made the first punches even though we were just trying to defend ourselves" Kay told. _

"_I just wanted to show them that studying isn't always so bad and that they could accomplish great things if they tried. As a captain I wanted them to realize that they needed to take everything seriously and not just cheerleading. I wasn't being a control freak or anything, you can ask Kay she knows I'm not the type to go power hungry on anyone" May defended. "I just knew that those girls could be more then they imagined if they tried" May sighed. _

_Tim placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well I think what you were trying to do was amazing! If those girls are too dumb to see what a great captain you were then it's their loss. But you won't have to worry about our sister suddenly turning on you, she's not like that" _

"_That's right our sister may not look it but she's actually really smart and get's straight A's like we do" Jim added. _

_Kay smiled. "That's more then we can say for May's whole squad put together. Most of them had D's" _

"_Don't cheerleaders need at least C's?" Tim asked._

"_Usually but our old school didn't really care" May shrugged annoyed. _

"_Come on let's go grab some lunch" said Jim. He grabbed Kay's back pack before she could say anything against it, she just laughed and followed him to the cafeteria. _

_May looked hesitant as she saw her twin leaving ahead. "May I promise my sister will love you. Did you know she's also the captain of her cheer squad" _

"_Really?" she asked. _

_Tim nodded. May smiled. "All right, all right, just don't expect me to join any cheerleading squad"_

_Tim smiled back and also grabbed May's back pack as the two headed to the cafeteria. _

_Once the four had their food Tim and Jim led the girls to their table. Kim and was babbling with Monique about the latest club banana fashion and Ron and Felix were talking about videos games when Kim noticed her brothers coming over with the twin girls right behind them. Kim couldn't help but grin at how adorable the tweebs looked next to the new girls. _

"_Hey sis" both tweebs replied. _

"_Tweebs, who are your new friends?" she asked with a smile. _

_At this time everyone else was quiet looking at the girls. _

"_This Kay" Jim answered._

"_And this is May" Tim answered. _

"_It's nice to meet you two, I hope my brothers haven't been too annoying or too much trouble for you girls" said Kim. _

_Kay shook her head. "They've been great actually, they've been showing us around and warning us who the easy and who the hard teachers are. Stuff like that" Kay explained as she took a seat next to Jim. May took a seat next to Tim which was farthest from Kim. She still wasn't comfortable with the thought of being close to a cheerleader, not that she couldn't defend herself if she needed. Although she knew Kim was much more skilled then she was but May was never the type to go down without a fight._

"_Where did you guys move from?" Monique asked always wanting the latest gossip._

"_Florida" both May and Kay answered. _

"_Our grandmother is from there" said Kim. "I love visiting Florida"_

_May shrugged. "It's ok I guess" _

_While the group continued to get to know each other Kim felt like May didn't seem to like her very much and she wasn't sure why. Kay seemed to adored Kim and asked all about her adventures and stuff but she couldn't help but wonder if she said something to May to upset her. She glanced at Tim a couple of times but he was too absorbed in whatever May was saying as Jim would be with Kay. Near the end of lunch May noticed a brown hair girl in a cheerleading outfit walking up._

"_Hey K" she said to Kim._

_Kim growled. "Bonnie can I help you with something?" _

"_Just making sure you won't be having some mission ruin our cheer practice today after school" Bonnie explained._

_May glared at the girl and Bonnie didn't seem to notice. "Don't worry B, Ron and I are taking a break from missions until Wade can fix the machine that'll change Ron back to normal" Kim answered. _

"_I don't think he ever was normal K, speaking of not being normal why do I have to see double clone brats now?" Bonnie asked. _

"_Hate to break it to you cheerleader but we aren't clones" May said annoyed._

_Bonnie glared at May for being talked down by the new girl. "Mine as well be the clone freak club if you ask me" Bonnie mocked._

_Now Kim was getting pissed, why couldn't she just leave these new girls alone? _

"_Hey Bonnie I think you might want to check your car" Tim said._

"_Why what did you do to my car you brat?" Bonnie asked angrily._

"_Last time we fixed your car we made sure that if you ever bothered us again we can let it fall apart completely with the press of a button" Jim explained._

"_You freaks better not have hurt my car!" Bonnie screamed. She quickly left the cafeteria for her car. _

_Everyone including May started laughing as they watch Bonnie freaking out for her car's safety._

"_Did you tweebs really destroy her car again?" Kim laughed._

"_Na but we could if wanted to" Tim replied. _

_The rest of the lunch was great, Kim had even asked if Kay and May wanted to hang out at the mall after school once Kim was done with cheer practice. May didn't like the idea of hanging around a bunch of cheerleaders but apparently Tim and Jim were the school mascots and wanted to show off their stunt to the girls so she agreed to hang out with them so they could leave at the same time for the mall._

"_You girls can ride with me" said Monique._

_May nodded. "Let me just call our driver to let him know where to pick us up once were done for the day" _

"_Whoa, wait driver don't you mean your parents?" Monique asked surprised. _

_May shook her head while Kay snorted at the idea. "Our parents aren't around much because of their job" Kay explained annoyed._

"_What do your parents do?" asked Jim._

"_Both rents are doctors they travel the world helping sick people all over" May answered._

_Kim smiled. "That's pretty amazing" she complemented._

"_Oh were proud of our rents sure, but because of their job there never around. Where lucky enough to see them once a year. They try making up for it by giving us all the money we need and buying us expensive gifts for our birthdays and holidays" May replied. Kim could hear the agitated tone in the young girl's voice but she couldn't blame her. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to only be able to see her folks once a year, she would miss them way too much! _

"_May better hurry and call Charlie before lunch ends" said Kay._

_May nodded and pulled out her flip cell phone. It was pink, Kay had a black one. May had called their driver explaining that they wouldn't need to be picked up until around 7 at the mall letting him know they were hanging out with new friends. Once she was done the bell finally ringed. _

"_Guess that's our cue" said Kim. "It was great meeting you girls, Monique, Felix, Ron and I will meet you two at practice" she explained._

_May and Kay nodded. "You'll tell more stories afterwards right Kim?" Kay pleaded._

_Kim laughed. "You bet" she replied. With that Monique followed Ron and Kim to their next class that they shared together. Felix said his good bye and headed to his class. Jim, Tim, May, and Kay headed for their final classes._

_To say May was not looking forward to being in a gym full of cheerleaders was an understatement. She thought about trying to ditch but Kay would know why and would keep her from ditching anyway. Besides Kay was really taken away with Kim's stories. It wasn't that May didn't enjoy hearing them from the legend Kim Possible herself but her nasty passed with the cheerleaders just wouldn't let her move on. May could only pray that nothing bad would happened. _

_**TBC!**_


	8. Please Read!

**To my Readers**

Ok everyone I know I said I wasn't going to drop the story but I'm really lacking ideas and sort of lost interest in the story. I still would like to see the story have an ending so if anyone out there would like to continue with the rest as long as you promise me that you will finish it, I will gladly allow you to take over. I would also like you to do your best not to get any of the characters out of character too much cause I know how a lot of people get annoyed with that in stories. Anyway I am really sorry for not being able to continue the story and losing interest, but I really hope someone will save the story and make a great ending for it with lots of fun drama, action, ect. Oh yeah and of course please make sure that you give the credit I deserve for the stuff that I wrote and the characters that I added, please and thank you.

**P.S On a lighter note my Mama Drama story is finished! **


End file.
